fluffy fury
by I8U9
Summary: The defenders have a visitor in the castle that needs their help. However, when they find out what is wrong the mission may be harder than it looks.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear night down at the kingdom of Splatalot, the mood and the stars shone brightly, illuminating the dark sky.

Down at the stockade the Australian bird was stood on top of the pardoning platform, gazing at the stars in deep thought. Suddenly, a shooting star whizzed by, causing the bird to make a wish.

"Hey Kook!" a female British voice rang out.

Upon turning around he saw Shaiden and blushed.

"H-hi Shaiden." Kook stuttered, "H-how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking, what are you up to?" The ninja asked, feeling curious.

Kook mumbled, "I saw a shooting star."

"Did you now?" Shaiden chuckled.

"My wish has not come true yet!" The bird stated quickly.

Truth be told he wanted to say that his wish came true. Sadly he was too nervous to tell her about his true feelings towards her, every time Kook saw Shaiden, he kept getting butterflies in his stomach, his heart raced and became lost for words.

"Um Shaiden I-I er..." Kook muttered then he thought to him self, 'OK Kook all you need to do it just tell her, you have kept these feelings in for too long'

"Yes Kook?" Shaiden asked

"I er...W-what time is it?" Kook blustered out.

After Kook realised what he said the mentally kicked himself, 'Darn it, dumb nerves'

The ninja thought for a moment then said, "It 10:35PM."

Kook stared to panic, "Oh crud I need to sleep, I just remembered that I'll be defending the moat tomorrow with Gildar and Crocness!"

The leader of the defenders had a highly strict rule when it came down to her subordinates defending the castle. Whenever she selected the defenders to the different areas of the castle, she expects then to go to bed and get up early, if any one slept in/arrived late the punishment would be to clean all three rounds that the attackers go through. One of the defenders of the castle constantly slept in and when they arrived to their post they were holding a sandwich.

As the duo headed into the castle, Shaiden heard a clanging noise.

"Kook did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The sound wad heard again a few seconds later.

"That sound." Shaiden whispered.

"Tink could be inventing something." Kook theorised, "You know how much he loves making things."

"If my ninja instincts are correct, the sound is coming from the kitchen." the ninja thought aloud, "And Tink can't be inventing in there anyway, he got told off the last time he made an invention.

At some point the inventor had made a breakfast machine to save some time after the defenders kept complaining that Vane was taking too long on deciding what to have, he would have made it in his inventing cave but there was too much stuff around the cave, making it hard for him to work without tripping over. The leader decided to let him use the kitchen. unfortunately, the results were catastrophic, as Tink was in the middle of inveting the machine the Viking walked in and the machine started to launch: Eggs, milk, and porridge at Gildar he tired to avoid getting splatted by food but he failed. When the leader found out the inventor got into a lot of bother.

Kook and Shaiden quietly walked to the kitchen they opened the door carefully, not wanting the intruder to hear them. They both saw that lights were off, the window was open then Kook suddenly saw the food cupboard was open he also saw a Silhouette of someone was rummaging through it he could not tell what the looked like as the person was wearing a hooded cloak.

The duo slowly moved close to the person, whilst they were sill rummaging. Suddenly, Kook coughed. The person cautiously turned around upon seeing the defenders they attempted to dash out of the window but Shaiden got to the window first and closed it. Then the person tried to get out via the door but Kook was obstructing it, leaving them trapped.

"Alright attacker what do you think your up to?" Kook interrogated.

Shaiden attempted to grab the supposed 'attacker' however, they managed to get out of the way causing Shaiden to knock Kook over. The stranger managed to escape from the kitechen causing a chase inside the castle to occur roughly 10 minutes later the other defenders woke up and went down stairs. they all hurried into the main room the leader did not look every happy.

"What ever are you two doing?" Knightriss asked.

"An attacker has got in and we have been trying to get them." Kook explained.

"Where is the attacker now?" The leader asked

"Dunno they must have gotten away!" Shaiden responded, looking at the ground.

The Alchemist spotted the person from the corner of his eye.

"There's that attacker lets get 'em!"

The person made a run for it but took a wrong turn and ended up in a corner, Thorne grabbed the cloak and yanked it off the person.

The person was a boy he was about 3'0",he had light tanned skin, dark green eyes, short messy white hair, the shirt and trousers were also white but they had patches of blue, pink and yellow on them, the shoes were blue with a single vertical pink stripe down the middle the soles and the soles and cuffs were yellow. He was also half human and half ferret.

"Um sis, Madeva thinks he looks too young to be the attacker." The leaders sister stated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I have been asked which defenders I ship together aside from Kook and Shaiden. I do ship Ballista with Gildar and I also ship Skabb with Knightriss.

* * *

The defenders kept looking at the boy who looked freighted.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here boy!" Knightriss asked in her usual loud commanding tone.

The sound of her voice caused the kid to sniffle he bit his lip and turned his head.

The defenders were taken aback slightly by the reaction.

"Skabb thinks this kid look to weak to be an attacker!" Skabb yelled, causing the boy to feel even more scared.

Faetal then told the defenders to back away from him then she proceeded to scoop him up carefully into her arms.

"Hi little guy." she whispered softy, "it's ok, can you please tell me how you got here?"

In response, the boy bit his lip harder, not wanting to talk the Amazonian look at him carefully.

"He seems to be shook up about something, but I don't think he is ready to talk about it."

"Well what should we do with him?" Thorne asked.

"I think we should let him stay." Faetal responded.

"He might be an attacker!" The leader retorted.

After sometime of arguing they decided to let him stay much to knightriss' dismay.

Kook went back into the kitchen and found a case near the cupboard the boy looked through, he picked it up cautiously in case it contained a trap. meanwhile upstairs Faetal showed the castle's guest to a spare bedroom.

The room had: Sapphire blue walls, a soft Ruby red carpet, on the left there was a mahogany wardrobe and to the right of it there was an oak desk in the corner, the window was on the other side of the room and one could see the village by looking out of it, the bed was near the window the bedding had red,blue and green horizontal stripes also there was a shelf and a bedside cabinet near the bed.

"I know it's not much but I hope you like it."

He looked around the room slowly then nodded his head in approval. Kook then entered the room with the case in hand.

"Hey little dude is this yours?" Kook asked.

The kid nodded his head and took the case from the bird.

"Good night!" Featal said.

When morning came 10 of the 12 defenders were in the kitchen having breakfast a few minuets later the boy walked in then he sat on one of the empty seats next to Featal and Kook.

"Moring Kid, sleep well?" Gildar asked.

He nodded his head then mumbled something under his breath.

"what did you just say boy?" The knight interrogated.

His response was another mumble.

"Speak up please!"

"F-Fluff!" The boy cried out.

All of the defenders were slightly shocked Skabb then stated, "Looks like the boy is from a civilisation where they speak in 'fluff', and everyone is part human and part ferret."

"Can they speak Engish?" Kook asked.

"Yes but they need to be a certain age before they can." Skabb replied.

The defenders were then felt both fascinated and intrigued, but they were not sure how to tell what he was saying until Shaiden suggested that they have a translator on hand so they know what he is saying to the defenders. Skabb dashed upstairs and barged into the inventor's room.

"TINKOR WE NEED YOU TO INVENT SOMETHING!" Skabb bellowed.

The barbarian's shouting startled Tink ,causing him to back away from an invention he was working on.

"Skabb your 'supposed to knock, Tinky needs to concentrate." Tink growled.

"I'm Sorry." Skabb giggled.

"What do you want?" the inventor questioned.

Skabb explained to his friend about what the boy said at breakfast and the ninja's suggestion, the inventor listened carefully after Skabb had finished talking Tink said, "I might be able to make one but it may take awhile I have not made one in a long time."

About 20min later Tink had finished and handed the device over to Skabb who went down stairs.

"Skabb has the translator!"

"Alright kiddo, who are you?" Kook asked.

When the boy spoke the translator read: 'Hello my name is Fluffy, Fluffy the Ferret and I 'am four years old, if you want to know how I got here I was walking in the village with my sister and two cousins then suddenly these guards came and they were stampeding and I got separated from them. I also passed out from shock and when I came to it was dark and there was no one around. I grabbed something from one of the guards I don't know what it is though.'

The defenders introduced them self's to the half human half ferret. Then Fluffy handed the item to the leader of the defenders when Crocness was it she felt worried, "I'd recognise that logo anywhere, it is from an organisation that a mayor from years ago made and they do not like people who are half human and half of something else."

The logo was square shaped that has a blue line down the middle one the left there was a shape of a human and on the right had a animal print and a gear with a red X.

"I thought our parents dealt with them." Shaiden started to feel a bit worried, "How is it possible that they are still around?"

Fluffy thought for a moment it did not take him long to come up with a conclusion, the translator then read: 'My people may be in danger, can you please help me? I cannot save them on my own, I know where my people live if you get me a map I can show you.'

"Okay then we'll help you the best we can, after all everyone fears us!" Throne cheered with some enthusiasm.

"Be we can't all help him, we need to have at least six defenders in the castle should we be attacked." Madeva pointed out.

"Good point and depending on where Fluffy lives, it will have an effect on how long it will take to plan and get there." Ballista explained, "And as defenders we _must_ strategise and have a back up plan if something goes wrong with our current plan."

The leader of the defenders ordered her sister to get Vane and Tink , then told Thorne to get a map he placed it in front of the half human, half ferret, after looking at the map for a couple of minutes he pointed out the location of his home. Fluffy's home was located in a forest-mountain terrain and the distance to getting there was quite long. The defenders looked and felt unsure.


	3. Chapter 3

"This might be a trap." Vane whispered to Gildar, "He must have found out that I don't like exercise!"

"Oh come on don't be a wimp!" Gildar responded, "Your lack of exercise makes you lazy, I bet a monkey could be a better defender than you!"

Gildar's Comment angered Vane, causing him to shove the Viking who collided into his cousin.

"HEY!" Gildar roared, shoving Vane, "Watch your doing!"

Suddenly they both started fighting and yelled insults at each other.

"Lazy!"

"Self-centred!"

"Wimp!"

During the fight Fluffy slowly left the room whilst Ballista, Thorne and Crocness attempted to restrain Gildar whilst Madeva , Shaiden and Featal did the same with Vane.

After a few minuets they managed stopped the fight before anyone got injured.

Featal walked into the kitchen to find the half-human half-ferret at the table, eating some carrot sticks.

"Sorry you had to see that." The Amazon defender said, "They don't get along very well."

Fluffy did not say anything.

"Me and Ballista do not get along, we did try once as a part of our new years resolution" Featal explained, "But it did not work out"

Suddenly, Ballista walked in.

"Hello Featal." Ballista greeted, trying to sound nice as possible.

"Fine thanks for asking, can you please hand the boy over" the huntress huffed, "we are going to carry out the defenders protocol."

Fluffy started to feel a little bit worried, causing him to move uncomfortably.

"Don't worry there's nothing to be scared of." Ballista said reassuringly.

The defenders protocol was something that all castles were required to carry out, if anyone entered/broke into the castle and they were not of age, the defenders (mainly the ruler of the castle if they had one) would ask the person/people questions.

Everyone gathered into the meeting room and sat round the table.

"Alright boy we are going to ask some questions and we just need you to answer them honestly." The knight explained trying hard not to speak in her commanding voice.

After Fluffy answered all of the questions Knightriss looked at the translator it read: 'I have an older sister who is twelve, I have two cousins one of them is eight and my other cousin is fourteen and they will be fifteen soon, we have never had contact with 'attackers' or any type of creature.

We were in the village because we were visiting a family friend for a few days.

Also,I know that I was being vague about how I got here it's like I said before, some guards attacked and I passed out and when I came to it was dark...then after that I just walked in a random direction, I don't know how long had passed but I saw a light coming form a window, when I got near the window it was still open so I climbed in and I found myself in the kitchen. I was rummaging though the cupboards to look for something of use...and you know the rest...'

Knightriss studied at the information thoroughly.

"Young man, me and the rest of the defenders will have to have a discussion on the information you have provided, sadly it may take a few days for us to decide if we should help." Knightriss explained.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for not updating, I've had a lot of work to complete.

* * *

A few days passed and during those days the defenders decided to teach Fluffy different things. the Blue defenders showed him how to plan effectively, the green defenders showed him how to frighten people unexpectedly and the red defenders covered weapon accuracy and sass. All of the defenders were impressed on how quickly the boy picked the skills up.

"He's very good." The Leader stated, "kinda reminds me of when you were young Madeva, so eager and full of beans."

"Are you sure it was a good idea teaching him this stuff?" Vane questioned, "I still think the attackers sent him."

"Will you stop saying that!" Gildar growled, "He's only four."

"But he seems smart." Vane responded rudely.

Suddenly, Fatal walked into the room with the guest.

"Fluffy was asking me if you have come to a decision." Faetal said.

The knight looked at Fluffy, he had a worried expression on his face and he thought the anticipation was getting to him.

"After we all looked at the information you have given us..." Knightiss announced calmly, "We will help you."

Fluffy let out a small sigh of relive.

"Wait who will be going with him?" Kook asked.

"Yea we can't all go, like Madeva said, six defenders need to stay in the castle." Gildar pointed out, "Any less than that we could end up being vulnerable to attacks."

"As there are twelve of us six can go with the boy and the other six can stay." Shadien suggested.

Knightriss thought for awhile then nodded in agreement.

"Crocness, Faetal, Shadien Madeva, Kook and Tinkor will go with the boy and the rest of us will remain at the castle."

Kook mentally cheered that Shadien was going ' _This could be my chance...I can finally tell her how I feel'_

"Why does Tinky have to go, if the weapons go faulty who will fix them?" Tink complained.

"Because I said so and Vane will fix the weapons." Knightriss responded.

Vane was taken aback slightly, "Why me?"

"This is your punishment for sleeping in and neglecting your other duties!" The Knight said, "By being productive, I'm sure you'll learn a thing or two."

Skabb handed the inventor a list of things they needed for the trip, when the Tink looked at the list, some of the paper landed on the floor. on the list there was: different types of village currency, extra clothing, coats, a tent, spare maps, water floats, a guitar, a trumpet, water in large containers there was a lot of food stuff on the list as well such as: cake, cereal, breakfast bars, muffins, fruit and veg and soup.

"Is all of this necessary?" Shadien asked glancing at the long list.

"Skabb rule #1987: You never know what may happen so bring plenty of things in case things go wrong!"

"But we need to travel light if we carry too much it will slow us down." Crocness pointed out.

"Tinky has a solution." Tink giggled, rubbing his hands together, "I have invented a ray gun that can store large objects into a small box, the boxes will feel light, making the items easy to carry around and if you want to have said item just open the box and it will return to it's normal size."

Madeva hugged Tink, "Tink your so clever."

The inventor blushed slightly, "Thanks!"

Once all of the things were gathered from the castles storage room, Tink used his ray gun to transform the item into small boxes he ensured that the correct labels were on each box before putting them into six different rucksacks.

"Alright that's everything!" Kook cheered.

"Fluffy, do you have everything you need?" Shaiden asked.

He nodded in response.

"Good luck on the trip!" Skabb shouted as the six defenders along with Fluffy left the castle.

* * *

A/N Sorry this chapter is short I have been getting writers block


	5. Chapter 5

The six defenders with Fluffy in tow approached Splat-Forest, the forest was very huge most of the trees were tall evergreen but there were some maple, yew and willow trees in the forest also, there were some magic trees, but they were extremely rare.

"Are there any tribes or castles within this forest?" Kook asked looking up at the trees.

"There are tribes, so we will need to be careful some can be…hostile to outsiders." Shaiden responded, "As for castles, there is a rumour there is only one located somewhere."

"What about mythical creatures, we have been attacked by them in the past." Kook stated.

"It's possible we might run into some, all we can do is hope that none of them are dangerous." Crocness thought aloud.

Faetal who was holding Fluffy's hand looked worried, "Are you sure we should go through here?" she asked.

"Yes, if we go another way it will take longer." Madeva said, "I know you don't want the kid getting hurt, but we promised we'd help."

Tink studied the map of the forest carefully, after deciding which directions to take they entered the forest.

Whilst they were walking, Kook was in a deep trance, not paying any attention to his surroundings he suddenly snapped out of it when he tripped over a tree root as he fell he cried out, he hit the ground face first, the others apart from Shaiden laughed.

"Kook are you alright?" the ninja asked helping the bird into his feet.

Kook blushed from embarrassment, "Err...y-yea I'm OK, I was just thing about something…b-b-but it's nothing important."

' _you need to stop making a fool of yourself'_ the bird thought, ' _if you_ _keep doing silly things like that there is no way she'll wanna go out with you, you've got to get serious…'_

After some time of endless walking, the dragon slayer suggested taking a small brake before continuing. During the brake the female defenders were gossiping.

"Hey Crocness, is it true that you and my cousin were once married?" The amazon warrior asked, before eating a spoon full of yogurt.

"Where did you find that out?!" The croc woman questioned feeling embarrassed.

"I remember reading about it in an issue of ' _Gossip international_.'"

Kook, Tink and Fluffy sat away from the female defenders, eavesdropping on the conversation.

When the half human half ferret heard Faetal mentioning "Gossip international", he gave the wacky defenders a confused look.

"' _Gossip International_ ' is a magazine -last time I checked, the issues come out on a weekly basis-, inside the magazine it contains the latest gossip around the world." Kook explained, "In the issue that came out in the 29th of April 2001, we were on the front cover apart from Vane, Faetal and Madeva. They were not defenders at that point."

"If Tinky's memory is correct the headline at the front read 'Wedding of the Century'." The inventor murmured.

Kook zipped his bag open and took out the issue and gave it to Fluffy, he looked at it carefully then he turned to the page that contained information about the wedding.

"We don't know about the accuracy of this, as they always say: You can't believe everything you read in the press." Kook said.

Suddenly, Kook and Tink got hit on the head by a splat ball.

"HEY!" Kook shouted turning around, facing the female defenders.

"You know you shouldn't eavesdrop!" Madeva exclaimed.

"Sorry." Kook and Tink muttered in unison.

"Let's get going!" The ninja shouted enthusiastically.

As they carried on walking into the dark forest, Crocness had a feeling that someone was watching them. Suddenly, a bush behind them rustled, causing the boy and the defenders to turn around quickly but they were too late, they were engulfed in a cloud of light grey smoke causing them to pass out.

Fluffy started to stir slightly as he slowly came round he wondered how long he was out for, the second his vision cleared he noticed that the place was dark, the six defenders were still out cold and that they were all tied up to a separate pole. He tied to brake free but failed.

"FLUFF!" he cried out hoping to wake the other up.

After a few attempts he noticed that they were starting to wake up, much to his relief.

"Ow!" Crocness and Madeva uttered.

"Wh-wha?" Kook muttered still feeling dazed.

"Tinky's head hurts." Tink groaned.

Both Shaiden and Faetal let out a short breath of shock.

When the team got their senses back, the ninja did a quick scan of the area. Suddenly, people whom resembled wizards crowded around them holding lit torches and glaring in an unfriendly way causing the bird to gulp.

"Hey, w-w-we are not looking for trouble!" He chuckled nervously.

"Yea right!" A female voice called out, "We know that you Splatalot defenders are always out causing trouble!"

"She's right ya know!" Another shouted, "The Castle Of Law has a lot of information about you!"


End file.
